Foundation
by Avaknowsbest
Summary: Arianna was just like any other teenager with a Military father until his latest assignment puts her in the path of a new fate that will mold her into a new force. All Cullens are here....Edward/oc, Alice/jasper,Rosalie/emmett, Esme/Carlisle
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

The pillow was soft and room was dimly lit, those were the first two things I noticed as I came awake. Weird how the body tells us things as insignificant has to how the room is lit when we wake.

I sat up in the "soft" bed and looked around my new room filled to capacity with moving boxes.

My names Arianna and this is my life as an Air Force brat……another city and new beginning.

ASSIGNMENT OF DUTY…FORKS,WA


	2. Chapter 2

Arianna shifted in the front seat of the sedan as her father drove, the radio playing softly.

"So are you excited about the new town Ari?" Captain Leverfe asked.

"Dad you ask me the same questions every city, every country, and the answer is still the same…….No…..not until you retire, will I be really happy."

"You know I thought maybe this could be a fresh new start for us. Now that Mom is gone and remarried, we're living off post and I got us a neat house. Maybe we could get a dog?" He looked at Arianna out of the corner of his eye waiting for a reaction.

"Dad seriously? Why get a dog when in a few months we're going to have to leave?" Arianna sighed as she leaned her head against the car window.

Arianna didn't understand her father sometimes, her mother left them and now he was talking crazy like "let's get a dog?" She'd never been allowed to get a dog, never. They moved too much. She sat up straight has they turned down a long winding road.

"The closest neighbor is three miles away and the forest behind the house has a river." Her father commented as they pulled up to the front door.

She didn't know if she was shocked or excited by the sheer magnitude of the house. "This is awesome" She flung the door open and jumped out. "It's like a miniature Tara, dad"

"I know, I remember all those times you read that book and watched that movie. So when the realtor sent me the pictures and I saw this house I knew this was the one." The Captain stepped out of the car. "And you know with me being the Squadron leader we might get the chance to stay here for awhile. So Shelly gave me the number of a great interior decorator and for the last week she has done the whole house." with a sharp look over Arianna's shoulder "except for your room" he amended.

Arianna smiled and ran up the front steps, leaving her dad to deal with the moving truck coming up the drive. She went from room to room inspecting her new home.

"Hello?" a soft voice called from upstairs.

Arianna stopped in her tracks listening for more noise; she went to the staircase and slowly went up . "Hello, who's there?" she gripped the railing.

"Oh hello dear I thought you weren't scheduled to arrive till tomorrow." A honey dipped voice came to the top of the stairs. A woman with soft caramel hair and golden eyes smiled down at Arianna.

"Hi dear, my name is Esme I was just making last minute check ups around the house for your arrival." She moved aside as Arianna reached the top and reached her hand out to shake hands.

Arianna gripped her hand, cold hand, she thought. "Yes well the moving truck wasn't as slow has we thought and we drove a little over the speed limit." Arianna felt relaxed in this women's company.

"Well would you like me to give you the tour; we can wait for you father." Esme smiled at Arianna.

"That sounds nice" Arianna moved to look at the framed photos along the hall as her dad instructed the movers downstairs where to put things.

"Jasper" Esme called out. She turned toward the last door in the hall. A young man with unruly blond hair stepped out dressed in jeans and a white shirt. Mango paint splattered him from head to foot. Arianna watched as he walked down the hall to join Esme.

"Arianna this is my youngest son Jasper he is helping finishing the paint in your room." Esme informed her.

Arianna was shocked that a women that looked as young as Esme had a son Arianna's age, she almost missed the part about the paint in her room

"I thought my room was left alone." She asked.

"Well mango is your color and you were going with an India theme right?" Esme asked.

"Yes but only my dad knew that." She crossed her arms slightly put out that her room was being done for her, without her permission. She went down the hall and stepped into what she was told was her room.

Surprise hit her so strong that she felt weak in the knees. It was perfect. She felt overwhelmed turning she ran passed Esme and Jasper.

When she hit the bottom floor she heard her dad's voice outside and she ran out to him. Throwing her arms around him from behind she squeezed with all her might.

"I love it, its perfect I love you!" She felt him stiffen as she relaxed her arms, she stepped around her dad.

Golden eyes and bronze tousled hair smiled down at her, "I think you have me mistaken for someone else." he laughed with his beautiful voice.

Arianna was mesmerized and when their eyes meet silence prevailed she couldn't say one word. He reached out to steady her grasping her upper arms, with his one touch Arianna saw only darkness as she felt her body fall.

Distantly she heard "EDWARD WHATS GOING ON!" Esme's voice yelled.


	3. Chapter 3

EPOVEdward kneeled on the ground holding the girl who collapsed in his arms.

"Edward what happened?" Esme and Jasper joined him in the front yard.

"Nothing I was out here waiting for you and watching the movers, when she came behind me and hugged me. She thought I was her dad." Edward laid her down and brushed her hair out of her face.

"I'll go find her dad." Jasper went off towards the back of the moving van.

This gave Edward the chance to study the young girl he was watching over. She had waist length nutmeg colored curls and the soft green eyes that meet his were now closed with sooty eyelashes dusting her pale cheeks. He touched her cheek and her eyes fluttered open.

Edward felt his chest constrict and she moved to sit up he held her cradled close to him.

"You smell amazing." she ran her hand over his face and down his jaw to his throat. "Please don't hurt me" and with that lost conciseness .

Jasper and her dad chose that moment to arrive.

"What the hell happened? Did you hurt my daughter?" her father shoved Edward aside and scooped his daughter up.

"Sir they we're just talking when she collapsed" Esme stepped forward, Edward forgot she had been watching from close by. His eyes rose to meet her knowing ones.

"Well I will take over from here, she's probably just exhausted." Her dad carried her inside and away from Edward.

"Come son, your eyes are changing color. You must tell Carlisle what she said to you." Esme wrapped her arm around them as they headed towards their car.

****************************************

Edward sat in front of Carlisle's desk waiting for Carlisle to say something.

After Edward informed him about the events for the day, Carlisle sat back in his chair and hadn't said a word for the last half an hour.

"Well you might start with talking to Alice, maybe her reciting Latin in her mind lately might have to do with this young lady." Carlisle sighed as he stood. "I must return to the hospital, I want you to keep your distance till we have some more answers." and with that left Edward sitting alone.

After a few moments alone and soft click announced Alice's arrival

"I knew you would need me but I didn't want to ruin the first time you meet her, nice catch by the way." Alice flitted around the room to she sat on the edge of Carlisle's desk in front of Edward.

"You knew I would be like this? Confused yet drawn to her." Edward asked

"Oh you are not drawn to her like any other appetizing person, she's the one Edward. The One" Alice's eyes glazed over and she smiled at whatever she saw. Edward tried to pry into her mind but the vision was to fleeting and he missed it.

"Oh Edward I am so happy for you" She flung herself at him and wrapped her arms around him. "Just go hunting with Emmett tonight that might make things a little easier." With that she was gone from the room.

Emmett was easy to track done and of course any excuse for him to take out dome grizzlies was a good idea so left at Twilight for their hunt.

*****************************

ArPOV

She woke up on the couch covered with a soft blanket. She sat up wondering the time.

"Dad ?" She called out. She moved off the couch and walked into the room attached to the living room. Darkness seeped into the house from the large windows lining the room. Arianna went to the first one and spied her dad outside talking to the movers near the now empty moving van.

Arianna went into the kitchen to grab a glass of water. Hearing the door shut she poured one for her dad.

"Its nice to see you up and about what happened out there this afternoon?" Her dad asked as he sipped the water.

She thought about the events of the afternoon. Those golden eyes and the smell….she lost her train of thought.

"Arianna ?" He asked drawing her back into the conversation.

" Yeah I don't know what happened I guess just a shortness of breath and you know how I hate humidity maybe when the sun shows up. I might be able to handle this weather." She grabbed her glass and went upstairs to her room. Furniture was where she wanted it and the bedding was stacked waiting for her to make the bed and that's what she did.

After she finished and she's used the bathroom for the night she sat in the window seat and watched the night sky outside her window. Unlike the last city they had lived in where smog covered all stars at night.

Here you could see all the stars and the deep blue of the sky. She let her eyes roam over the sky and down the tree line to the woods behind her house where a movement caught her eye. She pressed her face to the glass to get a better look but it had disappeared. Getting up from the seat, she laid on her bed and let sleep claim her.

*************************************************

The next morning Arianna let her dad drag her out of bed to the school to sign up for classes.

"I promise you Esme told me all kinds of good things about the school last night on the phone" Her dad opened the door to the office.

"When did you speak to her?" Arianna looked up to him.

"She called last night to check that you were ok, she was worried." He turned to greet the desk clerk and she handed them a stack of paper work to fill out.

"I don't know why she called, she doesn't even know me" she scoffed at the linoleum.

"I know you might not understand this but she is a mother, and mom's tend to worry about all kids not only their own." patting her knee as he started the paperwork.

Ava leaned back in the chair as the school bell rang, kids came from all directions filling the hallway. Ava felt her attention pulled to the door across from the office and like magic "he" walked through with a group of other teenagers as stunningly beautiful as him. He must have felt her watching because he turned and we made eye contact. Arianna turned away from him as a blush crept up her face.

She sat bored while her dad filled the paperwork out hoping something would happen to alleviate her boredom. A jingle of bells was the only thing that announced her entrance but I don't think anyone was ready for her.

"Hi everyone, here Jena here's that note needed." A tiny black haired pixie twirled gracefully through the office greeting people everywhere. Everyone's eyes were glued on her, she was one of the girls with the golden boy this morning.

"Hello there, you must be Arianna. I'm Alice Edward and Jasper's sister." at Arianna perplexed look finished "Esme's daughter" she laughed and she sat next to Arianna. "I hear my brother dear swept you off your feet yesterday." She finally paused seemingly waiting for Arianna to comment

"Yes well it was a long day. Are you Jasper and Edward all Esme's kids?" Arianna asked

"Oh yes and so are Emmett and Jasper's twin Rosalie, we're all adopted. I love them and they have taken care of all of us the majority of our lives." She paused for air "Don't you love the magical feeling of Forks?"

Arianna thought about her answer for a second. "I think it will probably grow on me." She gave Alice a small smile.

"It will more then grow on you, trust me I know these things."

Alice patted her hand. As Alice left the office, Arianna felt an overwhelming sense of loss as she went.

Maybe Arianna would love Forks? Or maybe she would be dying to leave in no time.

*************************

People I know probably the closest base is McGill Air force base in Washington I was born there. But I needed Ari to move around a lot in this story and having her dad in the Air Force worked.

Please Read and review, ideas are always welcome.


	4. Chapter 4

**Arianna sat on the back porch of their house and watch the grass sway in the breeze. Her dad dropped her off after filling out all the right paper work for school. He left to go to work and move is stuff into his office.**

**So here she was alone and contemplative, "Who is that boy" she thought to herself. Arianna got up from the wicker chair and walked across the backyard to the tree line.**

" **A walk will do me good." she spoke softly into the wind. And she walked into the trees.**

*****************************************************

**EPOV**

**The first thing his family did when they got home from school is take Jasper for a quick hunt.**

"**Edward…" Alice danced into his bedroom. "I know how you love mountain lion this time of year." She smiled "I just wanted you to know that there are a few near FayLake(a/n I made this up its kinda important for my story.).**

" **Thank you Alice." Edward followed her out into the hallway as the rest of his sibling gathered to go hunting.**

"**Hey guys I think I might head up by Faylake and meet you later" Edward pulled his sweater on and left through the front door.**

**Edward loved to run and he knew he was one of the fastest of his kind. He was at Faylake in seconds. He crouched down and sniffed the air hoping to catch the trail of the mountain lion.**

**After a few moments of sniffing around and looking for signs of the mountain lion, Edward found a little surprise.**

**Cinnamon? He thought, where would that be coming from? He followed it as it became stronger and stronger. The smell wrapped itself around him and drew him in. He followed the smell determined to find whatever it was.**

*************************************

**ARPOV**

_**He had his hands in her hair and was leaning in for a kiss, the wind ruffled his hair as he got closer.**_

"_**Please don't do this to me, you're the only reason I'm the way I am , the only reason for me to live." he begged softly before he laid his lips softly across hers.**_

_**A sharp ripping pain seared through her chest making her push him away from her, he snarled as he crouched in front of her, she turned her head slightly and stared into a pair of red eyes.**_

**And that's when she woke dazed and confused as to what the dream meant.**

"**Are you supposed to be out here alone?" Arianna sat up and the first thing she noticed was the soft grass she was laying in; and the second thing was that golden boy was sitting crossed legged a few feet from her.**

"**How long have you been out here with me?" She brushed the hair out of her face, as she stared sleepily at him.**

**His face lit with a soft smile, I was out hiking with my family when I saw you and I didn't want to leave you alone. So here I am , I didn't want to wake you." He scooted closer to her. "I figured you must be exhausted to fall asleep in a strange." He was close enough she could feel the coolness of him along her arm.**

"**When I first wandered out here, I felt like I was home that's why I think I felt so comfortable." She was becoming more and more aware of him as her body wakened.**

"**Wanna walk me home?." **

**He stood and offered her his hand.**

"**You know I don't know……" she began.**

"**Its Edward and the first time we meet, we started out on the wrong foot." He picked up her sweater and held her hand as he lead her back towards home.**

" **I was getting tired of calling you the Golden Boy now you have a name." She chuckled, following him under a low branch.**

"**Well Arianna I think I would answer to that name if you called me that." He looked over his should to catch her blush.**

**They continued the walk towards her home in silence, both enjoying the silence and the sound of nature around them.**

**********************************************************

**That night Edward sat in a tree on the yard line of Arianna's yard and listened as she slept.**

**There was something different about her, when he'd first meet Arianna she'd smelt human. Now a new fragrance along with human lured him to her side. He just was unsure of the origins.**

*******************************************************

**Yeah another chapter reviews please!!!!!!!!!! Sorry for the delay I had to do a quick plot outline to figure out how long this story is going to end up at.**


End file.
